


Once Upon A Really Hot Dream

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: It's always John he thinks about when he's jerking off.





	Once Upon A Really Hot Dream

It's always John he thinks about when he's jerking off. It used to be Sam, on her knees and looking up at him with blue eyes as she sucks his cock into her mouth. But now it's John.

John's hands wrapped around Rodney cock.

Rodney's fingers sliding into John's body.

John's mouth sucking on Rodney's fingers.

Rodney's cock sinking into John's tight heat.

Rodney's grip on his cock tightens and he closes his eyes, hearing John's voice wash over him.

Harder.

More.

Now.

Yes.

"Rodney?"

Only the voice isn't in his imagination.

Rodney's eyes open, meeting the startled gaze of John Sheppard.

And just like that, Rodney comes.


End file.
